Laevateinn(M) (Myrmidon 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Loner In the party is a man call Laevateinn. He is a solitary soul, cold and unfriendly to all. On a day off between battles... The commander invited Laevateinn to play baseball with everyone. Laevateinn: ... Getting only silence from him, the commander decided to ask again. Laevateinn: Hmph. Yeah, that sounds like a GREAT idea. A worthless, pointless waste of time. He spat out, then left everyone behind to go be by himself. At an abandoned building nearby... He seemed to be staring at an heirloom. Laevateinn: Who's there?! ...Oh, you again. There was a picture of a person in the heirloom. The commander asked who it was. Laevateinn: None of your business. Shouldn't you be playing baseball, anyway? Laevateinn: Did you give up after striking out? You do suck at sports, after all. He certainly didn't waste time being polite. Still, the commander persisted. Laevateinn: What've you got there? The commander had taken out a baseball. Laevateinn: Think you can strike me out? how foolish. Without saying a word, the commander threw a fastball at him. It was pretty quick. But... Laevateinn: Hmph. With a loud crack, he used the flat side of his sword to strike the ball. It disappeared into the distance. What little confidence the commander had was shattered. When asked, Laevateinn said... Laevateinn: I played a little ball when I was a kid. Nothing serious, just for fun. Laevateinn: You sure do suck at sports. Even your pitches suck. The commander couldn't argue with that. Laevateinn: Just like I thought. This was a total waste of time. With that, Laevateinn left again. Episode 2: One-Hitter Several days later... Laevateinn: You again? The commander challenged Laevateinn to play ball again. Laevateinn: Hmph. You're like a stubborn stain. You never go away, do you? Ignoring his taunts, the commander threw the ball. Laevateinn: What a clumsy, slow pitch. Try harder. However... Laevateinn: What?! Laevateinn swung and missed. Laevateinn: Hmph. So you can throw a curveball. The commander gloated, rubbing it in his face. Laevateinn: Guess you don't totally suck. You're a decent pitcher...I guess. "I practiced a little for this," replied the commander. Laevateinn: You went to all the trouble of learning how to throw a curveball, just for this? Get a life. Laevateinn: But that dogged persistence of yours... Laevateinn: I guess you're not bad. ---- Question 1=''"You always want to be alone. Why?"'' Laevateinn: You won. Once. Don't get cocky. |-|Question 2=''"What do you do on your own? Don't you get lonely?"'' Laevateinn: I don't ever feel that way. |-|Question 3=''"What gives you comfort, solace?"'' Laevateinn: In battle, I get by fine without them. ---- Laevateinn: (Hrmph! This wasn't about winning... The commander was worried about me.) Laevateinn: What are you, my mom? He spat out, then walked away. Still, there were the faint hints of a smile on his lips. Episode 2: Grand Flame Several days later... It was Laevateinn who came to see the commander. Naturally, the commander was surprised. This was so unlike him. Laevateinn: Truth is, I'm just as much of a sore loser as you. So I practiced a bit. He said, taking a few practice swings. Laevateinn: I won't take a loss to anyone who sucks at sports lying down. Throw that pitch again! And so, Laevateinn and the commander faced off yet again. Laevateinn: Come on! The commander threw the ball. Laevateinn: Urgh! It was a straight, instead of the curveball he expected. Laevateinn: You lousy...whatever. Nice strategy. I still get two more swings. You won't get lucky next time. The commander threw the ball. Laevateinn: It's gotta be a curveball this time! Laevateinn readied himself, but it was another straight. He swung and missed again. Laevateinn: So you want to prove you don't suck by showing your strength. Fine. Gimme another straight. Laevateinn readied himself. The commander threw the third and final pitch. Laevateinn: What? A curveball? Now? I've been played... Laevateinn: But I won't lose! Laevateinn's sword began to glow, and connected with the ball in a great show of strength. The ball shot away, with a loud crack. Laevateinn: I never expected to discover a new skill now... Laevateinn: I'll call it... "Grand Flame." At that moment, he discovered a new skill. ---- Question 1=''"Looks like I lose."'' Laevateinn: It's not the sword that's great...it's me. |-|Question 2=''"I'm no match for a Killer Prince."'' Laevateinn: Making excuses already? How pathetic. |-|Question 3=''"What gives you such strength?"'' Laevateinn: The strong are naturally strong. ---- "Can I ask you a favor? Just one." Laevateinn: Even though you lost? Well...sure. Ask away. "Could you teach me how to handle a sword...I mean, bat?" A blushing commander waited for Laevateinn's reply. Laevateinn: This kinda reminds me of old times. The commander was puzzled, unable to make out what he said. Laevateinn: It's nothing. Let's go. "Go? Where to?" Laevateinn: The others are playing baseball, right? I didn't get to play last time. Laevateinn: I'll be there...to laugh at you when you strike out. His words were still gruff, but you could sense a hint of kindness in his eyes now. Episode 3: Flame Powered Several days later... WHOOSH! Laevateinn: ...Strike three, you're out. Laevateinn: Your battling technique's all over the place. Laevateinn: You can't hit with your arms alone. Using your hips is key. Laevateinn: Now, listen up. If you rotate your body as if you're pushing off from the hips, your batting power will-- Laevateinn: Meh... I think I need to chill out a little. Laevateinn: It's just, whenever I'm around you, it throws me for a loop. The commander continued practicing Laevateinn's batting technique. Laevateinn: You really are a strange one, you know that? Laevateinn: Never thought I'd bond with someone again, but-- Laevateinn: No! I keep telling you, not like that! Like this! Laevateinn showed his commander the proper form. Laevateinn: Meh... You really do suck at sports. Laevateinn: ...Ah! Laevateinn: Now I get it. This concern I have... It just can't be ignored. Laevateinn: You remind me of my kid sister. Laevateinn: And that's why I feel this need to protect you. Laevateinn stood up as he realized this. Laevateinn: Lemme show you how it's done. Filled with the desire to protect his commander, Laevateinn swung his sword. The intense feeling transformed into flames that wreathed his body, giving him even greater power than before. ---- Question 1=''"That was an amazing display of batting!"'' Laevateinn: I wasn't batting. That was a new skill. It's called... |-|Question 2=''"Do you have a name for that batting style?!"'' Laevateinn: It's not some kind of batting style. It's a new skill. I think I'll call it... |-|Question 3=''"Was that a new batting technique?!"'' Laevateinn: It's not a batting technique. It's a special new skill called... ---- Laevateinn: ..."Flame Powered." Laevateinn: I'll use it to protect you and our world. It was at that moment he discovered a new skill. Laevateinn: Meh... It really is a pain dealing with high-maintenance people like you. Laevateinn: I mean, you stick to your guns no matter what. It makes life that much more difficult for me. Laevateinn: But come what may, I WILL protect you. Laevateinn: After all, protecting those who fight a desperate battle against fate to make this world a better place... Laevateinn: That's my cause and creed. With that, he flashed a beaming smile that shone like a bright beacon of hope. Laevateinn: ...Huh? Laevateinn: You want to get back to batting practice? Laevateinn: Meh... You know, you really are... Laevateinn: Fine. Gimme that bat. His smiling face was warm and kind. Category:Character Quest